Proper running form is essential for a runner to achieve his or her best results. In the prior art, various systems exist to monitor running parameters such as speed, distance, heart rate, and cadence. However, parameters such as these do not directly monitor the form or technique of a runner. As a result, methods and apparatuses for athletic performance monitoring associated with technique or form are needed.